7 Years 9 Months
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Kata orang hidup penuh dengan ketidakpastian. / "Jika suatu saat aku pergi, kau akan hidup dengan baik, kan?" / "Aku pulang, Taehyung." / Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook / VKook/BL / REMAKE FROM 7 YEARS 3 MONTHS


7 Years 9 Months

Main Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

.

Kata orang, dunia ini penuh dengan ketidakpastian. Manusia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Semua keinginan seseorang untuk hidup bahagia selamanya terkadang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan hidup yang telah digariskan oleh sang pencipta.

Pernyataan pedih itu terkadang Jungkook sanggah. Pemuda Jeon itu merasa bahwa dunianya sangat berarti. Mempunyai keluarga yang menyayanginya, sahabat yang setia padanya, dan kekasih yang mencintainya.

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda yang berusia dua tahun di atasnya membuat seluruh dunia Jeon Jungkook indah. Jungkook masih ingat bagaimana Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

 _"Jungkook_ _-ah_ _, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Taehyung sambil berlutut di hadapan pria yang menunjukkan wajah_ _malas_ _nya._

 _"Tidak, Kim_ _Taehyung sunbae_ _. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan dekati aku lagi." kata Jungkook -pria itu- sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih setia bersimpuh._

 _"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Jeon Jungkook! Aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku!" teriak Taehyung dengan lantangnya._

.

Saat itu sebenarnya Jungkook sudah menaruh perhatian pada seniornya di sekolah itu. Namun Jungkook adalah Jungkook. Ia adalah salah satu tipe manusia yang menyebalkan, tsundere.

Ia juga sebenarnya sudah lama mengetahui pria itu. Dari masa orientasi, pemuda itu sangat mencolok akan sifat ramahnya. Jika umumnya kakak kelas masa orientasi akan memasang wajah garangnya saat menyapa adik kelas barunya di sekolah, Taehyung melakukan hal sebaliknya. Taehyung selalu menyapa siapapun yang ditemuinya. Bahkan Jeon Jungkook, adik kelas yang paling dingin saat masa orientasi, tidak luput dari sapaan ramah pemuda Kim itu.

Mulai saat itu, Jungkook mulai menaruh simpati pada pemuda itu. Namun simpati Jungkook berubah menjadi kekesalan saat Taehyung yang selalu mengatakan perasaan sukanya kepadanya di sekolah. Dimanapun, kapanpun Taehyung selalu mengekori langkah Jungkook. Padahal Jungkook sudah berkali-kali berlaku kasar pada Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah menyerah.

.

 _"Jungkook_ _hoo_ _bae, tunggu!" teriak Taehyung saat ia sedang mengejar Jungkook sepulang latihan basket._

 _Jungkook yang dipanggil bergeming. Masa bodoh jika suara_ _kaka_ _k kelasnya itu akan habis karena meneriakinya._

 _Namun berkat_ _kemampuan atletiknya_ _, akhirnya Taehyung berhasil meraih pundak Jungkook._

 _"_ _Jungkook_ _, jalanmu cepat sekali." kata Taehyung saat sudah berjalan bersisian dengan_ _adik kelas_ _tercintanya itu._

 _Jungkook hanya diam. Tidak membalas apapun perkataan Taehyung. Tetap lurus memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya._

 _"_ _Jungkook_ _, pulang bersamaku, yuk!" ceria Taehyung sambil meraih tangan Jungkook. Seperti biasa, Jungkook langsung menghempaskan kasar tangannya. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul._

 _"Baiklah jika_ _kau_ _tidak mau pulang bersamaku, aku duluan ya,_ _adik kelasku_ _! Bye!" kata Taehyung sambil berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih diam._

 _Dalam diamnya, bagian di dalam relung hati Jungkook berdegup saat Taehyung menggenggam tangannya._

.

Jika mengingat kenangan itu semua, Jungkook ingin tertawa geli. Membayangkan bagaimana menyebalkannya ia dulu yang terlalu bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

Terlalu bodoh untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Ya. Walaupun Jungkook berkali-kali menampik perasaannya terhadap Taehyung, Jungkook tetap kalah oleh goresan takdir yang telah ditetapkan oleh sang pencipta. Akhirnya Jungkook memilih mengikuti hatinya dan menerima sosok kakak kelas yang tak pernah menyerah mendapatkannya.

.

 _Seoul,_ _30 Desember_ _201_ _0_

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyung!" sorak sorai kelas X_ _I_ _I-A saat Taehyung baru memasuki kelasnya pagi itu._

 _Taehyung yang melihatnya terkejut dan akhirnya tertawa bahagia. "Terima kasih, teman-teman." kata Taehyung yang langsung memeluk satu persatu teman sekelasnya._

 _"Taehyung-_ _ah_ _. Sebenarnya ada satu orang spesial yang mengingatkan kami hari ulang tahunmu." kata_ _Yoongi_ _, salah satu teman sekelas Taehyung yang_ _mempunyai mata kecil itu_ _._

 _Taehyung mengernyit heran, "Siapa memangnya?"_

 _"Aku."_

 _Taehyung refleks membalikkan badannya ke suara itu berasal. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Taehyung saat melihat siapa pemilik suara itu._

 _"J_ _eon Jungkook_ _?!"_

 _Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendekati pemuda Kim itu._

 _Setelah sampai di depan Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum tulus._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyun_ _g sunbae_ _. Aku menyukaimu."_

.

Hari itu, hari dimana semua hari-hari Jeon Jungkook menjadi indah. Keramahan Taehyung, ketulusan Taehyung, semua tentang Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak pernah merasa menyesal mencintai pemuda Kim itu. Menurut Jungkook, Taehyung itu sempurna.

Tapi menurut sang pencipta, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

.

 _Seoul,_ _1_ _Desember_ _201_ _1_

 _Hari itu adalah hari kencan kesekian kalinya bagi pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kali ini mereka pergi kencan ke area ski. Taehyung dan Jungkook telah bersiap dengan semua perlengkapan ski dan mereka mulai bermain bersama._

 _Mereka bermain ski sekitar 2 jam lamanya. Setelah cukup lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di kedai ramyun dekat arena ski._

 _"Kau lelah?" tanya Taehyung sambil menoleh ke arah Jungkook._

 _Yang dituju pertanyaan hanya tersenyum, "Tidak,_ _hyung_ _. Aku malahan senang."_

 _Mendengar pernyataan Jungkook, Taehyung langsung tersenyum cerah._

 _Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan sakit di dadanya. Jungkook yang melihat kekasihnya kesakitan langsung tersentak._

 _"_ _Tae-hyung_ _, kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah khawatirnya._

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa,_ _Kook_ _." kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Jungkook padahal sakit di dadanya sangat menusuk._

 _Melihat Taehyung yang masih memegangi dadanya, Jungkook bertanya sekali lagi. "Kau benar tidak apa-apa,_ _hyung_ _?"_

 _Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengusak surai Jungkook. "Mau pulang?"_

 _Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengelus tangan Taehyung. Mencoba menampik pikiran negatifnya tentang sakitnya Taehyung._

.

Segala perhatian yang diberikan Taehyung untuk Jungkook membuat Jungkook perlahan melupakan kejadian di arena ski itu. Lagipula Taehyung sudah tidak pernah merasa sakit lagi. Jadi Jungkook pikir Taehyung hanya sakit dada biasa kemarin.

Taehyung masih tetap menjadi Taehyung yang dulu. Sosok pria yang penuh kejutan. Seperti saat itu.

.

 _Seoul, 1_ _September_ _201_ _1_

 _Hari ini hari ulang tahun ke-1_ _8_ _Jungkook. Ibunya, Ayahnya,_ _Wonwoo_ _-_ _kaka_ _knya- sudah memberikan surprise pagi tadi. Jungkook yang sedang terlelap terpaksa bangun saat mendengar suara_ _Wonwoo_ _memanggil namanya dari luar pintu kamarnya. Dan saat keluar, Jungkook langsung diserbu dengan pelukan dan ibu Jungkook muncul dari belakang sambil membawa black forest kesukaan Jungkook. Lengkap dengan lilin angka 1_ _8_ _._

 _Jungkook sangat senang sekali. Walaupun memang setiap ulang tahunnya dia selalu mendapat surprise dari keluarganya, namun setiap surprise selalu terasa berarti bagi pemuda Jeon itu._

 _Jungkook memeluk keluarganya setelah meniup lilin dan membuat permintaan. " Terima kasih, semuanya." kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum tulus._

 _"Sama-sama, Jeon Jungkook." koor keluarga Jeon dengan senyuman di masing-masing bibir mereka._

 _"Ekhm." Suara deheman terdengar dari balik punggung keluarga Jeon. Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat empu dari suara itu. Dan setelahnya dia berteriak terkejut._

 _"Taehyung_ _hyung_ _?!"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan melangkah mendekati pemuda Jeon itu. Setelah sampai di depan Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum simpul dan mengelus pipi Jungkook._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Jeon Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Dan setelahnya Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Jungkook. Jungkook mengerjap. Namun ketika ia merasakan senyuman di permukaan bibirnya akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan menikmati kecupan dari Taehyung. Hanya kecupan, namun terasa sangat berarti._

 _Their first kiss._

.

Hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan sangat baik. Bahkan hingga tahun keenam mereka, mereka tetap sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka menjalin kasih.

Namun, di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Begitu juga hubungan mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook acap kali bertemu dengan penghalang kebahagiaan hidup mereka.

Salah satunya adalah penyakit Kim Taehyung.

.

 _"_ _Jungkookie_ _." panggil Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang sedang berbaring dengan kepala beralaskan tangan Taehyung._

 _Jungkook hanya menggumam dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah kekasih tampannya yang entah mengapa menyorotkan sirat ketakutan._

 _"Ada apa,_ _hyung_ _?" tanya Jungkook lembut sambil mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung._

 _Taehyung meraih kedua tangan Jungkook dan mengelusnya. "Kalau suatu hari aku pergi, kau akan hidup dengan baik, kan?"_

 _Jungkook yang mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung langsung melotot tak suka. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan katakan hal itu lagi."_

 _Taehyung beralih untuk mengelus surai Jungkook, "Aku hanya bertanya,_ _Kook_ _."_

 _Jungkook menghela nafas lalu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Kalau kau pergi, aku ingin ikut kemanapun kau pergi."_

 _Taehyung terkejut dan mengetuk hidung Jungkook pelan, "Bagaimana bisa kau ingin mengikutiku pergi."_

 _"Tapi aku benar-benar akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."_

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya. Setelahnya Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, "Terima kasih, sayang."_

 _._

 _Seoul,_ _30 September_ _201_ _7_

 _Jungkook berlari sekuat tenaganya. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Tadi saat pulang bekerja Jungkook tiba-tiba ditelepon pihak rumah sakit atas nama Kim Taehyung. Ya, Taehyung masuk rumah sakit lagi._

 _Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Taehyung tumbang dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Namun dari semuanya, Jungkook tidak pernah mendapat jawaban pasti dari dokter mengenai apa penyakit kekasihnya itu. Dokter hanya menyarankan agar Taehyung jangan bekerja terlalu berat karena akan memperparah kondisinya._

 _Jungkook gelisah, Jungkook sudah pernah bertanya pada_ _Mingyu_ _, sahabat Jungkook yang seorang dokter, mengenai apa kemungkinan penyakit Taehyung._ _Mingyu_ _juga hanya mengatakan Taehyung kelelahan saja. Tapi entah mengapa, Jungkook masih belum percaya._

 _Maka dari itu hari ini, Jungkook akan mendesak dokter yang merawat Taehyung untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook berhak tahu atas apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya._

 _Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Jungkook langsung bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Taehyung_ _sekaligus sahabat karib Taehyung, Jimin._

 _"_ _Jimin hyung_ _." panggil Jungkook dan setelahnya dokter yang ber-name tag_ _Park_ _Jimin itu membalikkan badannya._

 _"Ah, Jungkook_ _-ah. Kau sudah datang_ _?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk._ _Jimin_ _kemudian menghela nafas._

 _"Boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya_ _Jimin_ _dengan nada yang agak terdengar sedih. Jungkook mengangguk sekali lagi dan mengikuti langkah_ _Jimin_ _menuju ruangan dokter muda tersebut._

 _"Ada apa,_ _hyung_ _?"_

 _Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Jungkook-_ _ah_ _, karena tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu sejak dulu."_

 _Jungkook yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan_ _sahabatnya_ _mengangguk. "Oke, tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"_

 _"Tentang Taehyung. Selama ini aku selalu memberitahu kepadamu bahwa Taehyung hanya kelelahan, namun, itu semua salah, Jungkook. Sebenarnya, Taehyung mengidap penyakit jantung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi aku melakukan semua ini karena permintaan dari Taehyung langsung. Dia mengatakan padaku agar jangan memberitahu penyakitnya padamu. Alasannya agar kau tidak kepikiran akan penyakit Taehyung. Awalnya aku menolak, namun aku tidak tega melihatnya memohon seperti itu padaku._

 _Jadi aku mohon, jangan beritahu Taehyung soal ini. Soal kau yang telah mengetahui penyakitnya dariku. Aku juga mempunyai alasan khusus mengapa aku mengingkari janjiku dengan Taehyung dan memberitahumu penyakit Taehyung. Penyakit jantung Taehyung semakin parah. Padahal dari sejak Taehyung berobat denganku, aku selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menolongnya menghabisi penyakit itu. Namun, tampaknya Tuhan berkehendak lain, kondisi tubuh Taehyung yang lemah membuat penyakit yang ada di tubuhnya semakin menggerogotinya. Dan jika kau ingin Taehyung tetap hidup, carilah donor jantung untuk Taehyung. Karena kemungkinan hidup Taehyung kini tinggal 50%."_

 _Semua pernyataan Jimin membuat tangis Jungkook pecah. Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan mengidap penyakit separah ini. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Taehyung yang sengaja merahasiakan semua ini darinya, membuat Jungkook lebih sedih. Tidak tahukah Taehyung bahkan sebelum Jungkook mengetahui penyakit Taehyung, Jungkook sudah kepikiran setengah mati akan kondisi pemuda Kim itu._

 _Jungkook merasa bodoh dan merasa gagal sebagai seorang kekasih untuk Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa setelah hampir enam tahun ini Taehyung berjuang dengan penyakitnya dan Jungkook baru mengetahuinya sekarang._

 _"Sabar, Jungkook-_ _ah_ _. Aku yakin Taehyung adalah sosok yang kuat dan akan bersamamu untuk waktu yang lama." kata_ _pemuda berlesung pipi itu_ _sambil mengelus bahu kiri Jungkook yang masih saja menangis._

 _Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan_ _Jimin_ _berlalu meninggalkannya. Jungkook beranjak untuk ke ruangan Taehyung. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang terbaring dengan infus yang melekat di tangannya._

 _Jungkook mendekat dan meraih lengan Taehyung, "Maafkan aku ya,_ _hyung_ _."_

 _Mata Taehyung perlahan mulai membuka, "_ _J_ _-Jungkook_ _-ah_ _." panggil Taehyung dengan suara lirihnya._

 _Jungkook menghapus jejak air matanya dan tersenyum, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar,_ _Tae-hyung_ _. Aku panggilkan dokter dulu, ya." Jungkook hendak berlalu namun lengannya yang masih bertaut dengan tangan Taehyung ditarik ke arah Taehyung. Dan detik selanjutnya dia merasakan bibir dingin Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya. Cukup lama bibir mereka bersentuhan dan di detik ke dua puluh tautan mereka terlepas dan setelahnya Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook._

 _"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Jungkook. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu seutuhuhnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku merepotkan, bukan? Setiap hari kau harus bolak balik rumah sakit hanya karena aku. Aku-"_

 _Jungkook membungkam bibir Taehyung dengan bibirnya sembari setitik air mata jatuh dari mata rubahnya. Di detik kelima ia lepas. "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan karenamu. Aku selalu berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengijinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu."_

 _"Tapi aku sakit, Jungkook. Sebentar lagi penyakitku pasti membawaku untuk bertemu Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dalam waktu yang lama."_

 _"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi pesimistis seperti ini,_ _hyung_ _. Padahal dulu kau orang yang ambisius saat mengejarku. Kenapa,_ _hyung_ _, kenapa?"_

 _Jungkook terisak setelah mengatakan itu. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menyerah pada kehidupan. Beberapa menit mereka berdua diisi oleh keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung membuka suara._

 _"Maafkan aku,_ _Kook_ _. Aku harusnya tidak boleh menyerah seperti ini." lirih Taehyung dan meraih kedua tangan Jungkook. Taehyung mendongak dan menatap mata Jungkook yang terlapisi air mata._

 _"Maukah kau membantuku untuk bangkit? Pegang tanganku untuk berjuang menghadapi dunia. Berjuang untuk melawan penyakitku, agar aku bisa menjagamu selamanya. Jeon Jungkook, would you marry me?" kata Taehyung dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya._

 _Tanpa ragu Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dan menghambur ke pelukan pria yang dicintainya. Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan eratnya. Mereka berpelukan dengan air mata yang masih saja mengalir deras dari air mata mereka._

 _'Kau akan selalu ada di sisiku, Kim Taehyung.' gumam Jungkook dalam hati._

.

Hari itu, hari yang Jungkook kira akan menjadi akhir dari kesedihannya.

Hari itu, hari yang Jungkook kira akan menjadi hari-hari yang bahagia lagi karena Taehyung kembali ke pelukannya.

Hari itu, hari yang Jungkook kira akan menjadi hari paling bahagia dalam hidup Jungkook.

Ya. Hanya Jungkook kira, karena Tuhan menggoreskan hal yang lain dalam hidup Jungkook.

.

 _Daegu_ _,_ _30 Desember_ _2017_

 _Hari ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Jungkook sejak_ _3_ _bulan lalu. Hari ini hari pernikahannya._

 _Jungkook sudah siap dengan tuxedo putih bersihnya dan wajahnya telah terpoles sempurna. Jungkook berkali-kali menitikkan air mata haru yang membuat polesannya beberapa kali terhapus, namun dengan telaten para perias itu memolesnya lagi agar sempurna kembali._

 _Setelah siap, Jungkook keluar dari kamar dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ayah Jungkook menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan mulai memasuki altar._

 _Di ujung sana, ada Taehyung yang tampak tampan meskipun wajahnya tampak pucat. Ya, sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu Taehyung ambruk dan masuk rumah sakit untuk ke sekian kalinya. Jelas, kondisi fisik Taehyung saat ini belum sehat total. Namun Taehyung bersikeras untuk tetap melangsungkan pernikahannya hari ini yang sudah diidamkannya sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Jungkook juga tadinya menyuruh Taehyung untuk sembuh terlebih dahulu, namun Taehyung tetap ngeyel untuk mempersuntingnya hari ini._

 _Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berdiri berhadapan. Kedua manik mereka terkunci satu sama lain dan mata mereka sama-sama berair. Pendeta mulai mengucapkan ikrar suci._

 _"Saya, Kim Taehyung bersedia untuk mendampingi Jeon Jungkook sehidup semati."_

 _"Saya, Jeon Jungkook bersedia untuk mendampingi Kim Taehyung sehidup semati."_

 _Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan riuh bahagia menyelimuti suasana altar. Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan Taehyung tersenyum lemah. Taehyung mulai meraih pipi Jungkook dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jungkook menutup kedua matanya dan detik selanjutnya ia merasakan bibir Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya. Setitik air mata keduanya jatuh bersamaan. Pagutan keduanya bertahan selama satu menit dan Taehyung melepaskan tautannya perlahan._

 _Taehyung menatap dalam manik Jungkook yang juga menatapnya, "Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini,_ _Jeon_ _Jungkook. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu untuk selamanya."_

 _"Apa yang kau katakan,_ _hyung_ _?" Jungkook mulai merasa ada yang janggal._

 _Taehyung tetap tersenyum lemah, "Aku tahu aku egois. Aku memberikan madu untukmu tapi akhirnya aku malah memberikan racun padamu. Aku memberikan kebahagiaan namun akhirnya aku malah memberikan kekecewaan untukmu."_

 _Jungkook mulai menangis, "Taehyung, apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan?"_

 _Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dan mengelusnya, "Kita sudah bersama-sama selama tujuh tahun ini. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Hari ini ulang tahunku ke-2_ _5_ _dan hari ini juga aku bisa mempersuntingmu di hadapan semua orang yang kusayangi."_

 _Elusan di pipi Jungkook mulai melemah. Mata mereka berdua masih saling berpandangan dengan terluka, "Maafkan aku,_ _Kook_ _. Tapi hari ini juga adalah hari terakhirku."_

 _Air mata yang berkumpul di mata Jungkook mulai berjatuhan. Jungkook mendongak dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi Tae_ _-_ _hyung. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Kau sudah janji padaku untuk mendampingiku sehidup semati. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku,_ _hyung_ _. Tidak. Tidak!" teriak Jungkook frustasi dan membuat para hadirin mulai meneteskan air matanya juga._

 _Taehyung mulai merasa tubuhnya makin melemah, "Tapi-aku-tidak kuat-lagi-_ _Kook_ _." ucap Taehyung terbata-bata dan setelahnya badannya jatuh terduduk._

 _"KIM TAEHYUNG!" teriak semua kerabat Taehyung dan mereka berbondong-bondong mendekati Taehyung._

 _Tangis Jungkook makin mengencang. Jungkook berlutut dan mengusap wajah pucat Taehyung. "Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya, Kim Taehyung. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku bahagia selama tujuh tahun ini."_

 _Jungkook mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari mata rubahnya. "Happy birthday, Kim Taehyung. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Jungkook. Dengan gerakan lemahnya ia mengecup bibir Jungkook lagi sembari air mata mengalir di pipinya. Taehyung melepasnya dan menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dekapannya. "Hiduplah dengan baik tanpaku. Jangan tangisi aku terus menerus. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dari atas sana. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu, Kim Jungkook. Selamat tinggal."_

 _Dan akhirnya tubuh Taehyung melemas dan jatuh di pelukan Jungkook. Suara tangis pecah menyelimuti altar. Jungkook masih mendekap erat Taehyung dan air matanya terus mengalir. "Se..lamat ting..gal,_ _Tae_ _.._ _h_ _yu_ _ng_ _. Tunggu aku disana.." bisik Jungkook lirih._

 _Hari itu, hari terbaik dan terburuk bagi kehidupan Jeon Jungkook._

.

Seberapa keras manusia menginginkan takdirnya, jika Tuhan menggariskannya pada hal lain, manusia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Namun, Jungkook akan tetap menentang pernyataan tersebut.

Jika Tuhan menggariskannya agar terpuruk maka Jungkook akan bersikeras menetapkan takdirnya untuk bahagia.

Maka jika Tuhan menginginkan hidupnya berakhir mengenaskan, maka Jungkook bersikeras menetapkan hidupnya berakhir bahagia.

Apapun caranya. Yang jelas, Jungkook bisa mendapatkan akhir bahagia. Salah satunya, berada di samping Kim Taehyung.

.

Seoul, 1 September 2018

Jungkook menepati janjinya. Setelah kepergian cintanya, Jungkook hidup baik dan ceria. Saat ini Jungkook bekerja di salah satu restoran milik sahabat Taehyung, Kim Namjoon. Jungkook bekerja sebagai seorang kepala chef di restoran itu.

Sahabat-sahabat Taehyung sangat berlaku baik padanya. Setiap hari, mereka mendatangi restoran Namjoon dengan tujuan menghibur Jungkook, dan usaha mereka berhasil. Jungkook yang awalnya sempat mengalami depresi mulai hidup normal kembali bahkan kini Jungkook lebih sering tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Jeon Jungkook!" sapa seorang pemuda memasuki restoran Namjoon.

"Ya, ya, Kim Seokjin! Yang punya restoran siapa yang disapa duluan siapa." kesal si pemilik restoran, Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Terlalu bosan menyapamu terus."

Namjoon mendelik, "YA!"

"Astaga, telingaku bisa tuli jika mendengar kalian bertengkar terus!" sosok pemuda jangkung dengan apron melilit di pinggangnya keluar dari dapur.

Seokjin berlari ke arah pemuda tersebut, "Tidak tahu, Jungkook. Namjoon yang duluan."

Namjoon melotot, "Apa katamu, hyung?!"

"Astaga sudah. Lagipula, Namjoon hyung. Bilang saja kalau kau ingin disapa oleh pujaan hatimu ini." sindir Jungkook dan tersenyum miring melihat wajah Namjoon yang memerah, sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya membulatkan matanya.

"APA?! NAMJOON MENYEBUTKU PUJAAN HATINYA?!" teriak Seokjin setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Namjoon menghela nafas, "Iya, aku memang menyukaimu, Kim."

Jungkook menghela nafas, "Akhirnya kalian jadian, juga."

Seokjin mendelik, "Siapa yang jadian, Kook?!"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, "Kau menyukainya juga, kan. Sudahlah dasar tsundere."

"KAU JUGA TSUNDERE, JEON JUNGKOOK!" koor Seokjin dan Namjoon bersamaan. Jungkook hanya mendecak.

"Terserah. Namjoon hyung aku pulang, ya. Soal peresmian hubungan kalian, kalian lanjutkan besok saja. Seokjin hyung sudah harus mengantarku ke kasur empukku."

"Sialan, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi umpatan kedua sahabatnya. Setelahnya ia menarik Seokjin keluar dari restoran Namjoon.

"Seokjin hyung, antarkan aku ke pemakaman dulu, ya." kata Jungkook saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, "Mau beli bunga juga?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Seokjin mulai mengendarai mobilnya dan akhirnya sampai di pemakaman. Jungkook dan Seokjin berjalan ke salah satu nisan disana.

"Hai, Tae-hyung. Aku datang." Jungkook berjongkok dan menempatkan bunga yang dibelinya tadi. Jungkook mengelus nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Taehyung' itu.

"Hari ini aku datang bersama Seokjin hyung." Jungkook menatap Seokjin dan Seokjin tersenyum.

"Hai, Kim Taehyung. Aku juga datang." kata Seokjin ceria. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Hyung, hari ini tanggal 1 September. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku ke-24. Hari ini aku diberi kejutan oleh sahabatmu. Mereka menyebalkan. Bayangkan, hyung. Aku sedang tertidur nyenyak tiba-tiba Hoseok hyung menggedor pintu dengan keras. Saat aku buka pintunya, Yoongi hyung langsung melempariku dengan balon air. Dan ya, di tengah malam, badanku basah kuyup karena mereka."

Seokjin tertawa miris. Seokjin senang Jungkook sudah tidak depresi lagi saat mengingat Taehyung, bahkan sekarang Jungkook bercerita dengan riang pada Taehyung. Namun di sisi lain, Seokjin merasa hatinya teriris melihat Jungkook seperti ini. Terkadang bahkan Seokjin membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Jungkook, belum tentu Seokjin akan sekuat Jungkook.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari, Jungkook menghapus setitik air matanya. "Hyung, kau masih ingat tidak? 7 tahun yang lalu, kau membuat surprise bersama ibuku, ayahku, dan Wonwoo hyung. Saat itu, aku juga sedang tertidur lelap. Aku terbangun saat Wonwoo hyung memanggilku dan keluargaku membawa kue. Tiba-tiba dari belakang kau muncul dengan sangat tampannya. Dan setelahnya kau mendekat kepadaku dan menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku. Aku belum bisa melupakannya, hyung."

Tanpa sadar, bahu Jungkook mulai bergetar. Seokjin yang menyadarinya langsung merengkuh bahu Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Ah, kenapa aku menangis. Padahal kau sudah bilang jangan menangisimu. Maafkan aku ya, hyung?" Jungkook tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

Jungkook berbalik menatap Seokjin yang tanpa disadarinya menatapnya iba, "Hey, kenapa hyung menangis? Haha." canda Jungkook sambil mengelus pipi Seokjin yang basah. Seokjin yang melihat tawa Jungkook jadi ikut tertawa pelan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook mengangguk dan menggandeng lengan Seokjin.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Jungkook ceria. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak habis pikir, beberapa menit lalu Jungkook menangis sendu dan sekarang pria yang dulu selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi datar itu menampilkan ekspresi ceria khas anak TK yang diberi ice cream.

"Oke." jawab Seokjin singkat. Seokjin berjalan mendahului Jungkook ke arah mobilnya. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya sejenak, menatap dalam nisan itu, dan tersenyum.

 _'Aku pulang, Taehyung_.' bisik Jungkook dalam hati. Dan setelahnya Jungkook berlalu meninggalkan pemakaman dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ayo, Seokjin hyung." Seokjin tersenyum dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Jungkook terus tersenyum entah kenapa. Seokjin yang ada di sebelahnya menatap bingung. "Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia sekali, Kook." kata Seokjin.

"Memangnya aku kenapa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa, sih. Hanya saja kau hari ini banyak tersenyum."

Jungkook makin tersenyum cerah, "Entahlah, hyung. Entah kenapa, aku bahagia sekali sejak pulang dari pemakaman."

Seokjin mengusak surai Jungkook, "Terserahlah."

Seokjin menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas di perempatan berubah menjadi merah. Berbagai kendaraan lalu lalang di depan pandangan Seokjin.

"Seokjin hyung, bagaimana ya jika aku kembali bersama Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook.

Sontak Seokjin menatap marah pada Jungkook. "Apa maksudmu, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin dingin.

Jungkook menatap kosong ke arah depan, "Iya, kalau aku bersatu dengan Taehyung lagi bagaimana?"

"Jeon Jungkook, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi!" bentak Seokjin.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Seokjin hyung, sepertinya aku akan benar-benar pulang pada Taehyung."

Seokjin tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara mesin mobil yang semakin mendekat ke arah mobilnya. Tentu, Seokjin tidak sempat mengindar sehingga mobil truk itu bebas menghantam mobilnya. Dan setelahnya terdengar suara tabrakan besar.

Di balik kaca mobil yang retak itu, lelaki kelahiran 1 September itu tersenyum.

 _'Aku benar-benar kembali padamu,_ _Tae-hyung_ _.'_

.

Sekelompok pria berbondong-bondong berlari menuju ruang operasi rumah sakit Seoul. Mereka semua memancarkan raut khawatir bahkan beberapa di antara mereka meneteskan air mata.

"Seokjin hyung! Jungkook!" teriak frustasi salah satu pria disana. Kim Namjoon, menangis tersedu-sedu hingga jatuh terduduk di depan ruang operasi, ruang dimana pujaan hatinya, Kim Seokjin, dan sahabat baiknya, Jeon Jungkook, sedang berjuang di ambang hidup matinya.

"Sabar, Namjoon hyung. Seokjin hyung dan Jungkook akan baik-baik saja." Yoongi menepuk bahu Namjoon pelan berusaha menenangkan pria Kim itu.

Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Walaupun mereka tidak meneteskan air matanya, namun hati mereka sangat khawatir akan keadaan kedua sahabat mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang dokter dengan pakaian khas operasi keluar dari ruangan operasi. Yoongi mendekat ke dokter tersebut dan menanyakan keadaan sahabat mereka. "Bagaimana kondisi mereka, Jimin?" tanya Yoongi khawatir.

Jimin menghela nafas lelah, "Seokjin hyung mengalami luka berat namun selebihnya dia tidak mengalami benturan parah yang menyebabkan tubuh bagian dalamnya rusak. Dalam beberapa bulan, Seokjin hyung sudah pasti sembuh total."

Jimin menjeda sebentar dan menatap sendu semua sahabatnya, "Lain halnya dengan Jungkook..

"Dia mengalami luka berat bahkan jantungnya rusak. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Jungkook cidera lebih parah daripada Seokjin hyung yang notabene mengendarai mobilnya. Dan Jungkook..tak bisa ku selamatkan. Jantungnya terlalu lemah untuk pelaksanaan operasi. Maafkan aku, teman-teman."

Setelahnya tangis keempat pria itu pecah. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan kehilangan satu lagi sahabat mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin melihat mereka, silahkan. Terutama untuk Jungkook, untuk yang terakhir kalinya." ucap Jimin lirih. Setelahnya ketiga pria lainnya memasuki ruang operasi itu.

Mereka bisa melihat Seokjin dan Jungkook terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Lengkap dengan alat pembantu di sekujur tubuh Seokjin, sedangkan tubuh Jungkook sudah tidak terpasang alat apapun. Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Namjoon mendekat ke ranjang Jungkook. Setitik air mata mereka menetes kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya kau meninggalkan kami juga, Kook." lirih Namjoon.

"Kami kira, sudah cukup kami kehilangan Kim Taehyung yang bodoh itu, tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, ya." ucap Hoseok dengan terisak.

"Maafkan kami yang menyebalkan ini, ya, Jungkook. Kami menyayangimu." kata Namjoon lagi sambil mengelus surai Jungkook.

"Setidaknya..mimpimu terwujud Jeon Jungkook." lirih Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum miris, "Kau akhirnya kembali padanya, Kook.." lirih Namjoon dan langsung disambut dengan suara tangis yang makin menggetarkan ruangan operasi itu.

Dalam tidurnya, Jungkook melihat cahaya putih dan sesosok berbaju putih bersih mendekat ke arahnya. Jungkook tersentak saat wajah sosok itu mulai terlihat.

"Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook terkejut dan dibalas senyuman hangat oleh sosok bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

"Kenapa kau datang, Kook? Bukankah kubilang kau harus hidup dengan baik saat aku pergi?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Kehidupan penuh sandiwaraku sudah ku akhiri, Tae-hyung. Seberapa keras aku berusaha tertawa, aku selalu mengingatmu. Aku memang berterima kasih pada sahabatmu untuk menghiburku sampai saat terakhirku. Namun sumber kebahagiaanku hanya kau, hyung.

Aku ingin mengejar mimpiku, dan disinilah aku, berhasil mengejarmu." Jungkook menyelesaikan perkataannya dan setelahnya ia dipeluk erat oleh sosok itu.

"Terima kasih, Kook. Akhirnya kau pulang padaku. "

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Taehyung, "Apa inikah akhir kebahagiaan kita?" tanya Taehyung pelan dan dibalas kekehan pelan dari Jungkook.

"Mungkin?" jawab Jungkook dan dibalas kerutan di dahi Taehyung, "Maksudmu?"

"Akhir bahagiaku akan sempurna jika Seokjin hyung sudah sadar dan menikah bersama Namjoon hyung, jika Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung meresmikan hubungan mereka,"

Jungkook menjeda sebentar dan mendongak menatap Taehyung, "Dan jika mereka tak menangisi kepergian kita."

Taehyung mengacak surai Jungkook pelan, "Mereka akan melakukannya, Kook. Buktinya kau melakukannya untukku."

Jungkook tersenyum dan menyamankan pelukannya. Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook dan bergumam.

"Happy birthday, Kim Jungkook. Terima kasih untuk kembali padaku."

.

Hari itu, hari dimana terakhir kalinya Jeon Jungkook untuk mengunjungi pemakaman Kim Taehyung.

Hari itu, hari dimana terakhir kalinya Jeon Jungkook bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Hari itu, hari dimana terakhir kalinya Jeon Jungkook menyapa dunia.

Namun hari itu, hari dimana akhir bahagia Jeon Jungkook dimulai.

Ia bisa bersama Taehyung lagi, walaupun dalam ruang semu.

.

 _'Karena akan ada waktunya untukku memegang tanganmu kembali_ _, Kim Taehyung_ _' -Jeon Jungkook, 1_ _September_ _2017-_

.

FIN


End file.
